


Thirty Days of Lin & Mako

by AmiraElizabeth



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Trying to write again, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiraElizabeth/pseuds/AmiraElizabeth
Summary: Some short little stories about Lin and Mako and their relationship.  Using a thirty day prompt challenge.More characters and tags to be added later.  Rating for upcoming content.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Mako
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I suck at titles. I found some thirty day prompt challenge and I thought: “What the hell. Sounds fun.” 
> 
> So enjoy thirty prompts about Lin and Mako and their relationship. 
> 
> I may post a bit haphazardly because I have a toddler and graduate school.

**Meeting**

  
Their first meeting wasn’t really much of a meeting. It was instead more of an acknowledgement that the other existed. Mako of course knew who Chief Beifong was, everyone did, but at the time he was so besotted with Asami Sato that she barely registered on his radar. She recognized him from his photo in a recent newspaper article, some story about his pro-bending team. So when Hiroshi Sato introduced them at Tarrlok’s gala, it was a small nod of the head from her and a slight bow from him. Then she was gone and Mako went back to enjoying Asami’s smiles


	2. Realization

**Realization**

  
“You did well today, Detective.” 

Beifong’s voice floated out from behind the door of the little private bathroom just off of her office. 

“How did you...”

The door opened a bit and her head popped out from behind it, giving him a look that clearly said ‘You are a moron.’ 

Mako felt his face getting warm and he mumbled out an embarrassed ‘thank you.’

She emerged from the bathroom wearing the standard white tank top and gray pants that all officers wore.He noticed she had a small bandage on her forehead and a several bruises on her arms.She sat down in her chair, folding her arms across chest before looking up at her detective. 

“You have handled this case well from start to finish. I have been quite impressed -“ She said. “And that is not an easy thing to do. Now, get us a couple of coffees from the kitchen and meet me back here. The less glamorous part of the job awaits us, Detective.”

Lin dropped a pile of paperwork onto her desk, the corners of her mouth turned up slightly.

Mako sighed and headed off to the little kitchen located just down the hall from the detectives’ workroom.As he waited for the coffee to brew he looked around the room at the posters on the wall and notices on the bulletin board about things for sale or invitations to events.One of the posters caught his eye and he realized that it was covering up something. 

Curiosity got the better of him and he climbed up on a nearby chair and removed the pins of the top poster.It fell to reveal a poster of their Chief.She was standing in front of the buildings of Republic City, hands on hips, looking proud and fearless. If not for the date stamped at the bottom and her darker hair, he would have sworn it had been printed yesterday.Her name was in bold characters across the top as well as her title. 

“Awful, isn’t it?”

Mako turned and saw her leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed. 

“No, it’s not bad.It’s actually a really nice picture of you.”Mako immediately blushed.“But you always take really nice pictures.”

Lin smiled a little.“Can you believe that was almost twenty years ago?I had just been promoted to Chief and Tenzin and the rest of the council thought it would be a good way to introduce me to the city.As if the city didn’t already know who I was.”

She touched the poster, now stained and slightly torn with age. “I didn’t speak to Tenzin for a week after that. I wanted to be taken seriously and this just made me feel like the only reason I was promoted was because of beauty and nepotism, instead of skill. The photographer was hellbent on trying to get me to agree to wear makeup that covered my scars, but I wouldn’t let anyone put that shit on my face. These scars are a part of me.”

“You made the right choice.” He smiled back at her.” At first I thought it was recent. Then I saw the date at the bottom and was kind of surprised. You haven’t changed.” 

“Detective, are you trying to flatter me?” Lin smirked. “You are still going to have to fill out that paperwork.” 

“I know…shit…no, what I mean is that you were beautiful then and you are beautiful now.” Mako’s eyes widened in horror at what he just said and he suddenly wished he was an earth bender so he could just bend himself into the floor. She was going to think he was flirting with her and maybe he was a little bit, but he didn’t want to die for it or worse, be assigned crossing guard duty. 

But she didn’t kill him. She didn’t even look angry. Her cheeks were slightly pink and she was looking at him with an expression he couldn’t quite read. 

“Thank you. That was nice of you to say.” Lin gave him one of her rare smiles that went all the way to her eyes and he felt his pulse speed up. He wanted to tell her that he didn’t just say she was beautiful to be polite, it was really what he thought. Before he could speak up, her expression changed back to the no-nonsense one she always wore. “Now enough of this silliness. Back to that spirits damned paperwork. Hopefully we won’t be here all night.” 

Mako grabbed their coffee cups and poured their coffee, handing her one. 

“Oh and please for the love of Raava, get rid of that damn thing.” She waved her hand dismissively at the poster. “You’re a fire bender, burn it, throw it in the trash, whatever. I just don’t want to see it in this station again.” 

She left the kitchen and Mako stared up once again at the poster and the proud woman depicted on it. He had gotten to know that woman over the years, as much as Lin would allow someone to get to know her, and he liked her. He liked her a lot. 

As he pulled the poster down and rolled it up, Mako realized that he was feeling some thing for her that had been growing for weeks, maybe months. It was the same something that was keeping him from destroying the poster. 

“Detective! You keep stalling and you are going to do all this paperwork by yourself!”

Mako grabbed his coffee from the counter and hurried to the chief’s office, but not before depositing the poster safely under his desk. 


	3. Rainy Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These prompts will be a bit out of order. I had fun with this one.

It was still raining.

The fourth day in a row of non-stop rain and the citizens of Republic City were becoming tired of it. The one blessing for the residents was that the streets were quiet, even the criminals didn't want to venture out into the cold, wet weather. Quiet streets also meant idle cops.

Mako sat on the floor in the Chief's office, listening to the sound of her pen scratching on a notepad and drumming his fingers on the low table in front of the sofa. He was bored, nothing had happened for days and he was just itching for the opportunity to bust some ne'er-do-wells and stop their nefarious schemes. At this point he'd settle for a jaywalker or someone running a red light.

He felt her weight on his back and shoulder as she leaned forward, her fingers wrapping around his and squeezing them.

"Please stop."

He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Sorry."

Mako stood, stretched, and moved to the sofa, sitting down and letting Lin stretch her bare lower legs and feet across his lap. She had shed her armor hours ago, opting for the comfort of a soft, knitted gray wrap over her white tank top and uniform pants.

"I'm so bored." He groaned. "I would -"

A clap of thunder interrupted him and the rain pounded harder against the large windows behind Lin's desk. The lights flickered for a brief moment.

"You could help me with this stupid speech I am being forced to give in Ba Sing Se."

"What is it for again?"

"Law Enforcement Conference. Representatives from the major police agencies sit for hours listening to each other ramble on with regards to their respective policing practices. Usually I send one of the deputies, but Kuon just retired and Li-shing is too new."

"But she's been your deputy for two years."

"I know, but she hasn't been in the job long enough to be tortured with boredom at one of these things. I want her to stay on the job.” Lin smiled at him and Mako felt his heart skip a beat. “Besides, I don’t need to her picking up any bad practices from other officers. Not everyone works the way I do..."

"Non-stop." He interrupted.

Lin rolled her eyes. "Ha ha. I swear Kuon retired when he did just so he wouldn't have to go to this conference. Ah well, he’s earned it."

"Have you thought about it?" Mako ran his hands along her legs, feeling her soft skin.

"What? Retiring?” Lin shrugged, putting down the notepad and pen she was holding onto the table. “No. I don't feel it's time to and I'll know when it is time. I don't plan on dying at that desk."

They were silent for a few minutes and Lin’s eyes fluttered closed as Mako gently massaged her feet. He noticed her clear polished toenails and soft skin, signs of a recent pedicure. He smiled, a definite difference between mother and daughter. Lin had once told him a story in which Toph had threatened to bend a woman into the ground for daring to suggest she get her feet exfoliated during a spa trip with Poppy Beifong. What was supposed to be a ladies’ day ended in tears, a little girl laughing hysterically, foul language, and a potential lawsuit against Republic City’s Chief of Police.

"Do you want to go with me?" Her question broke the silence.

"To the conference?" Mako turned towards her, tucking a lock of her silvery hair behind her ear before skimming his fingers along the edge of her cheekbone. The smile returned and she leaned into his touch. He moved from his seated position, climbing over her, and feeling her legs wrap around his hips.

"Yes. It can be an experience-" Lin paused, shivering at the contact of his hips pressing against hers. She waved her hand and Mako heard the click of the office door locking. "And I have gotten used to not sleeping alone."

“Are you saying you would miss me?” He was untying the belt of the knitted wrap and pressing soft kisses to the side of her neck and along the scarred skin of her jaw. She playfully swatted at him

“I am saying that I want you to come with me because yes, I would miss you.” Lin grinned at him. “And I need someone to keep me warm at night and escort me to stupid dinners and parties and to keep me from saying things I shouldn’t.”

“That’s a tall order, ma’am, but I suppose I am available providing my boss let’s me take the time off.” Mako kissed her, fingers threading through her hair, his body molding against hers.

“I’m sure she can be persuaded.” She said softly against his lips as he started pulling up the hem of her tank top.

Outside the rain fell harder and the citizens continued to complain that it would never end, but at that moment neither Lin nor Mako cared.


End file.
